1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to device manufacture, and, more specifically, to a clamp fixing a workpiece during a manufacturing process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, to enhance mechanical strength and appearance of an electronic device, a metallic cover is provided. An outer surface of the metallic cover is conventionally a polished surface.
Generally, before polishing a workpiece such as a cover, the workpiece needs to be positioned securely. Typically, if the outer surface of the workpiece includes a curved portion and a planar portion, the workpiece is mainly positioned by manually fixing the workpiece, a process consuming considerable time. In addition, due to the curved and planar profiles of the workpiece, the outer surface cannot be completely polished in one process. Repositioning of a typical workpiece is required at least twice, thereby consuming even more time.
What is needed, therefore, is a clamp that can overcome the shortcomings described.